


We Are All Holding Our Breath

by morifiinwe



Series: Doriath Week 2020 [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, faegeleth ily baby, it's more oc content!, my girl has finally arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe
Summary: The peace is slipping through their fingers and there's nothing Celeron and Faegeleth can do.
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl & Original Character(s), Lúthien Tinúviel & Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Doriath Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Doriath Week 2020





	We Are All Holding Our Breath

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my favourite point in time to explore between these two ocs. the tension, the divided loyalty, the fact that they can't really do anything but ask for everyone to be reasonable

Celeron had never met Dior in person, but he thought he had a fairly good impression of what he was like, from the letters both answered and unanswered that went between them, and the steadily growing tensions between Dior and the Fëanorians. He was, Celeron had concluded, as sure and stubborn and compelling as Lúthien had ever been. It was endearing, in a way, to see the echo of the girl who had been as close to a sister as Celeron had ever had in her son’s convictions and certainties, even in the way that he wrote his letters. But it was concerning too. Lúthien had had the might to overcome the enemies she faced in the capacity in which she had faced them. He was not so sure if Dior did.

When Lúthien had gone against the Fëanorians, she did so against only two of them, and came out victorious, having gained a dog. Dior would not fight only Celegorm and Curufin, if it came to it. It would be the might of Fëanor’s seven sons, and all their people, against a Doriath more vulnerable than it had ever been.

It was Faegeleth who had spearheaded the letter writing campaign, even if it was Celeron who actually wrote and sent the letters headed to Doriath. Hers were always addressed further afield. There was an urgency in her that Celeron had never seen before, not even when they had gone to battle together. She understood things that Dior, that Celeron even, had failed to, thought about things in a way utterly different to them. The Sindar would call the Silmaril Dior’s because it had been passed down to him from his parents, who had done great deeds to win it. Faegeleth, however, was Noldor to the bone. The only ones with rights to it where her and her family, because it was her father that had made it. She had bled for those gems, she knew others would bleed for those gems if they weren’t given to her brothers. Her conviction of it was quiet where her brothers’ were loud, but it was there and it would not move.

So it was a battle of wills. Someone would cave eventually, but to give up or to attack Celeron was not sure. He was stuck watching and waiting, trying his hardest to keep the peace between the two factions that had become his family.

Sometimes he thought Faegeleth knew the answer. He never asked. He found he didn’t want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos if you enjoyed! as always, q's about my ocs are always welcome and will likely be responded to with more information than you were anticipating

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] We Are All Holding Our Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757592) by [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)




End file.
